onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mavis Lucifer
Mavis Lucifer, otherwise known as "Reaper Of The Devils", is a current Shichibukai of the New Age that serves as an ally to the Marines. Surprisingly, although Mavis holds a title of Shichibukai, he does not belong to any pirate crew and claims to only be a traveler seeking for his own sense of justice. His alias was gained after hunting down Devil Fruit users that he deemed to be unworthy of and re- distributing the powers of those Devil Fruits to other people that he judged to be worthy of. With that being said, he is one of the few people in the world that knows how to transfer the abilities of a Devil Fruit to another user. He has a current bounty of 390,000,000 Beris. Appearance Mavis is a young man whose most prominent features are his blue hair and a red tattoo under and above his right eye, which he has had since his childhood. His usual attire consists of a whitish blue shirt under a hooded dark blue coat with light blue edges, two strings with shield-shaped pendants hanging down from the hood and a prominent golden symbol on the left part of the chest plus simple, loose, dark pants tucked inside laced boots. Personality Mavis is a mysterious character that was first introduced by Admiral Borsalino as a highly dangerous individual that needed to be supervised by the Marines intently, which became the primary reason as to why Mavis was nominated as a Shichibukai. Although Mavis's intentions are unclear, he does not seem to be bothered by the fact that he is being watched upon, in fact he appears to be rather amused by the World Government's actions. His words to Borsalino suggest that he has differing views with the World Government and Marines on their sense of "Ultimate Justice". Relationships Shichibukai *'Donquixote Doflamingo: '''Mavis seems to know about Doflamingo's partnership with Kaido, as he jokingly asked Doflamingo on the development of the "SMILE" Devil Fruits during their first meeting on the Round Table, indicating that Mavis has connections in the black market. Although Doflamingo appeared to be unaffected by Mavis's knowledge on his affairs, it was later revealed that Doflamingo regards Mavis as a potential threat and decided to form a friendly relationship with Mavis for now. *'Bartholomew Kuma: Since Kuma was excused from the first calling of the Round Table, no interactions have been shown between Mavis and Kuma as of yet. However, Mavis seems to be aware of the Pacifista modifications that he has undergone as he explained to Ivankov the reason that his personality has changed. He even knew of Kuma’s former affiliation with the Revolutionaries. *'Boa Hancock: '''Since Hancock did not turn up for the first calling of the Round Table, no interactions have been shown between Mavis and Hancock as of yet. However, Mavis did express his regret for not being able to meet the beauty in person, displaying a playful side of Mavis. *'Dracule Mihawk : 'Mavis seems to respect Mihawk more than the other Shichibukais that were present during the first calling of the Round Table, as he addressed Mihawk as "Mihawk-san", indicating that he has immense interest in the "World's Strongest Swordsman". *'Trafalgar Law: 'As a fellow new member to enlist in the ranks of a Shichibukai, Mavis appears to have taken a liking to Law, as he invited Law over to his ship to chat over a couple of drinks in private. Although Law rejected his offer, Mavis welcomed him to come over anytime, to which Doflamingo showed disapproval of. *'Buggy: 'Although Buggy is also a new addition to the Shichibukais, Mavis did not seem to like him as much as the others. In fact, Mavis tried to provoke Buggy by commenting on Buggy's past as a mere cabin boy of the Roger Pirates and how big of a coward Buggy was. To his dismay, Buggy was not angered by his words and ignored Mavis. Mavis almost attacked Buggy at the Round Table but was intervened by Fleet Admiral Sakazuki himself as the latter threatened to fight him. No direct interactions between Mavis and Buggy have been seen after the first calling of the Round Table, but it is evident that Mavis dislikes Buggy. Allies *'World Government: Despite being an ally to the World Governement, Mavis does not care much about his status within the Marines and how the World Governement views him. He does not try to get into the World's Government's good books and remains as a neutral party to the Marines, agreeing not to interfere in each other's affairs unless it is completely neccessary, such as in the event of a war or any other common threats that they need to cooperate to eliminate of. *'Marshall D. Teach: '''Mavis was once invited by Teach to join the Blackbeard Pirates, but was unfortunately turned down upon. Although Teach mentioned that it was a shame to not be able to have Mavis as a fellow member, he stressed on the importance of mantaining a friendly relationship, indicating that Teach would not hesitate to get rid of Mavis should Mavis get in the way of Teach's conquest to become the Pirate King. Mavis, not wanting to confront Teach at the moment, expressed his regret and complied to Teach's request. *'Eustass Kid: Kid mentioned that he owed his life to Mavis before, during a conversation with Luffy and the Strawhat Pirates during their first meeting in the Sabody Archipelago Arc. It is also hinted that Kid's devil fruit abilities may have been given to him by Mavis. Though it is unknown what Mavis saved Kid from, Kid appears to be very grateful to Mavis and is determined to find Mavis and repay his debt in the New World. *'Enel: '''After Enel's defeat during the Skypiea Arc, Enel established another empire in the "Fairy Vearth". Enel is seen to be talking to Mavis through a Den Den Mushi, and acquiring intel on the current situation of the New World. Enemies *'Kuzan: 'It is shown that Mavis apparently has some sort of a conflict with Kuzan, otherwise known as former admiral Aokiji. It has not been revealed why or how they crossed each other's paths, but Mavis appears to still hold a grudge against Kuzan as he was seen trying to find out more about Kuzan's whereabouts after he quit the marine. *'Charlotte Linlin: 'Years before Charlotte Linlin, otherwise known as Big Mom, became a Yonko, Mavis attempted to kill her and obtain her devil fruit. However, Mavis failed to kill her and fled with only the fruits of her other henchmen. As a result, Big Mom has been trying to get her revenge on Mavis. But due to Mavis's connections and influence in the New World, Big Mom has not had the chance to get rid of Mavis yet. *'Riku Dragion: 3 years before the start of the series, it is shown in flashbacks from Dragion that Mavis was once purged by the Revolutionaries for unknown reasons. Dragion fought against Mavis for 3 straight days, but the battle ended with no apparent victor as Monkey D. Dragon himself came to stop the battle, claiming that Mavis is no longer a threat, but rather a potential ally in the future. Abilities and Powers As a Shichibukai, Mavis holds a considerably large amount of influence in the New World. As an individual that acts alone, he is feared by almost every pirate that has not sailed into the New World. With friendly connections to both the World Government and many other influential pirates, in addition to his infamous alias, he rarely comes across confrontations in the New World. He is so powerful that he is a notable individual to many important people in the world. For instance, Admiral Borsalino himself stated that Mavis is easily above the level of an Admiral, though he fall shorts of being on Fleet Admiral level. Another example would be that Blackbeard himself invited Mavis to join his crew, and even welcomed him to join him anytime he wants to. Finally, his strength is displayed by making enemies out of former Admiral Aokiji and Yonko Big Mom, which are both individuals with immense amount of power. Mavis is also seen to be rather well- versed in psychological warfare as he managed to establish a friendly relationship between Doflamingo, one of the most difficult person to get along with, by indirectly hinting to him that he can easily foil the latter's plans should he fail to establish a favourable relationship. Devil Fruit Mavis ate the Hoshi Hoshi no Mi, a Paramecia- type devil fruit that grants the user the ability to manipulate astronomical objects such as stars, meteors and even black holes. Mavis generates and manipulates the energy of stars from his body and uses it against his enemy. He has shown tremendous mastery over this ability of his. Below are some of the abilities he has developed with his devil fruit thus far. *'Meteor' (流星, ミーティア, Mītia): Mavis's body is surrounded by a cloak of''' light energy, allowing him to move through the air at incredible speeds. Even if someone could detect his trajectory, it is nearly impossible to catch him. With his speed and through the use of Busoshoku Haki, Mavis assaults his opponents with quick, but powerful, melee attacks. He also wears a special suit under his robes to better utilize this particular attack. During his battle with Riku Dragion, the speed granted him by '''Meteor was to have amazed even Ryner, a fellow revolutionary, that ate the Hayai Hayai no Mi, granting him the ability to have enhanced speed. *'Grand Chariot '(七星剣, グランシャリオ, Guran Shario): While in the air, Mavis places both arms on top of each other, with the top hand having only the index and middle fingers spread out. Seven Seals are then summoned in front of him and connect, creating a constellation of sorts. Each Seal then releases a powerful light blast down on the opponent, forming the same pattern on the ground before exploding. According to Dragion, this spell's destruction capability rivals that of an actual meteor. *'Altairis' (暗黒の楽園, アルテアリス, Arutearisu): Mavis crosses his arms above his head to draw all nearby shadows are towards him, forming a small black orb which rapidly grows in size (inside are small white lights, giving it an appearance similar to that of the night sky), before unleashing it towards the target. The orb appears to be incredibly dense, and may hold a tremendous amount of gravity capable of crushing all in Mavis's path. This attack was used when Mavis attacked Big Mom's mother ship. *'Shattered Heaven: Sema' (真・天体法　星崩し Shin Tengai Shinsei:'' Sēma''): An attack in which Mavis bows down and points his hands downwards, with all the fingers closed except the index and middle fingers. He then begins to slowly move his right hand until it points upwards, causing the clouds above him to begin circling, creating what appears to be a cyclone. However, the initiation of this attack was interrupted by Monkey D. Dragon, leaving it's true power unknown as of yet. *Heavenly Beams: An attack in which Mavis releases several powerful beams from his hands towards his opponent, causing damage equal to that of actual bullets. *Heavenly Blast: An attack in which Mavis closes his fist, except for two fingers and swipes them backwards, releasing a large sphere of light energy that rushes towards his target, inflicting pain equal to that of an actual cannon. *Heaven Palm: An attack in which Mavis grabs his arm with his other hand, and straightens his palm, creating a ball of light energy in his palm, which then is shot at the target, pushing them away as if it were an invisible wall. *Heaven Breakdown''': An attack in which Mavis swipes his hand, causing the ground in front of him to break, making everything on top of it fall. Category:Pirates Category:Shichibukai Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit users Category:Male Category:Characters